This invention broadly relates to beverage dispensers. More particularly, this invention relates to dispensers for beer, soft drinks and the like, which are readily cleansed, and which permit a consumer to dispense several glassfuls at will.
Various types of beverage dispensers, including cans, bottles, pitchers, kegs, and the like are known in the art. In dispensing draft beer, it is common either to fill a glass or mug directly from the tap, or to dispense the beer into a pitcher and then pour the beer from the pitcher into the mug. As many patron of bars and restaurants desire more than one glass of beer, the server of the beverage will typically be kept busy refilling mugs, and patrons often must wait until the server is available. The constant refilling of mugs can therefore be an inconvenience to both the server and the patron.